The Multiverse of the Turtles
by rexroy101
Summary: Our favorite turtles are thrown into a turmoil of the multi-universes as another tv series crashes into their own.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…so I watched this great TMNT movie this one time. It was hilarious and awesome. It had the old 80s Turtle series, where the cartoons looked like marshmallow men and they were chased around by evil Pizza, made a time-dimensional jumper. But this dimension machine actually brought the 80s turtles to the 2000 turtles tv show. It was hilarious.

Anyways, What I am trying to say is that I using that movie as most of my premise, but with different TV series that the 2000 TV series group will go to.

_**By the way these TV series are not real. I made them up!**_

* * *

><p>The tunnel flashed by in a blur of grey, only interrupted by patches of black. The sound of the wind whistling past drowned out the sound of the water going through the pipes on the ground as well as the ones overhead.<p>

Leonardo turned right at the next corner with a screech of wood on concrete, and grimaced to himself, his green face scrunching the blue bandana tied around his face.

'Sloppy!' He thought to himself, shifting his weight of green shell over to the left, trying to make sure he didn't swerve off the small ledge that he was using. 'It's that type of noise that would alert an enemy around any corner.'

Leonardo wasn't always like this, being extremely self-critical over small, but today he had been reprimanded for his carelessness from Splinter. The memory was still fresh on his mind.

_The old rat leaning calmly on his crooked cane looking down on the four upturned turtles. The rat's robe hadn't even been rustled a bit from the sudden "surprise" attack Master Splinter had only moved twice and yet he defeated the four teenage ninjas with ease. _

"_You still have much to learn, my sons. It is that impatience from which you act out which will be your downfall." _

Leonardo wasn't the one who made the mistake anyways! It was all because Michelangelo was so intent on getting lunch that the four turtles had been forced to act without thinking and planning their attack. Yet during the 5 minute lecture that they had received, Leonardo felt like Splinter was talking to him the entire time.

"_You must learn to control yourselves. Acting so rashly will cause disturbance and ultimately lead to your downfall. A true warrior can control all aspects of his life."_

Leonardo easily kick-flipped across a pipe that had been emptying into the middle section of the sewer. He twisted his hips so that his two katanas, which were strapped to his back, wouldn't catch on the jagged ceiling.

"Perfect control," Leo murmured, leaning back and halting all movement.

He kicked the board into his hands without flinching, giving himself a small smirk of satisfaction, before entering a green door on his left. He sighed to himself as a crash bombarded his senses the moment he entered the wide area. Everything looked alright. There was the large pool with the red bridge crossing it in the center of the room, the few skateboarding areas were intact, and the sparring equipment to the left looked okay, there was no smoke rising from Donatello's area, so that must mean…

Michelangelo stumbled out from the kitchen area, trying to wave smoke away from his eyes. "Ah, man! The stove almost worked this time!" Michelangelo whined as he stumbled away from the kitchen, his orange mask a striking contrast against his green shell.

Leonardo sighed, 'And Master Splinter thinks I should have more control of myself…'

"What the hell was that?" an irritated voice sounded as Raphael stepped down the steps that led to the bedroom area. The red bandana emphasized his slitted eyes, warning Leonardo that he was not in the best of moods.

"Hey man!" Michelangelo yelled cheerily, completely missing the important social cues. "I was trying to bake some pizza, but for some odd reason the oven caught fire!"

"The ovens on FIRE!" yelled the fourth turtle, who emerged from his area, his purple bandana streaked with machine oil. "What are you doing out here then!" Donatello rushed past Michelangelo and into the kitchen, grabbing a fire extinguisher as he went.

Leonardo shook his head at the situation. "I should have stayed outside," he mumbled under his breath.

Raphael chuckled, apparently hearing the little side comment. "That wouldn't save you. I was just thinkin' of kickin' Mikey out for the day." Raphael covered a yawn as he walked over towards the orange turtle, who was watching the scene inside the kitchen sheepishly.

"Hey Mikey!" Raphael yelled, "How about you go out for the day, dontcha have somethin' you haveta do?"

"Oh, come on! The pizza's still good." Mikey whined.

"Good… Good! Are you kidding me!" Donatello yelled stalking out of the kitchen. "It's totally burnt! I mean look at this!" He held up a metal tray between a mitt-covered hand which had the charred remanants of something that might have been a pizza.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "Oops…sorry." Then his eyes lit up with mischief. "Well it doesn't look to bad! Actually it looks kind of like Raph's face! You know, all scrunched up, blackened, and ugly as anything you have ever seen!"

"Why you little-" Raph growled as he lunged at his littler ad nimbler brother.

Mikey ducked away, laughing gaily as he saw his brother turn to chase after him. "You're gonna hafta do better than that, Raph! If you keep going this slow you're gonna get your shell handed to you, dude!"

"Oh, let's see who's shell gets handed to who you nutball!"

Leo sighed again. Only Mikey could get under Raph's skin. An angry Raphael meant a huge ticking time bomb with a miniscule fuse connected to C-5 and gasoline: first was the explosion, followed by a lasting burn. That fire burned anything and everything in its path, even Raphael himself.

'And Splinter thinks I need _control_… what a laugh.' Leo thought caustically.

"HEY! Don't go near my workplace!" Donatello shouted from the kitchen, taking care of the mess Michelangelo had made. "I just finished a prototype over there and I don't want it disturbed."

Leo walked around the hot-head chasing Mikey, giving the two plenty of space, and made his way to the kitchen. Inside Donatello was scrubbing at the blackened pan with the rough side of a sponge, his eyes locked on his work. The suds were all the way up to his green elbows.

'He seemed so much like a mother,' Leo thought, watching his third brother. 'He cleans up Mickey's mess and tries to keep Raphael in line.'

Leo had respect for Donatello. Don stayed calm, most of the time, and tried his hardest to keep the family together. But more than that, Donatello was the most balanced of the three. He had moments when he was incredibly smart, and moments when he was angry. Don had moments when he could laugh and joke, but also knew when he needed to be serious. He was also the guy who seemed to understand other people the best.

"Can you believe those two? I mean really," Donatello sighed, "Just once I would like them to behave like sane people, just for once."

'Yep just like a mother,' Leo thought not being able to stop a smile slip onto his lips.

"Yes, peace would be nice for just a little while," a slow and slightly slurred voice echoed behind the two turtles.

Leo turned around quickly, surprised by the new presence. Master Splinter stood in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane as he watched Raphael rub Michelangelo's face in the dirt.

"Ah, what happened to the pan, my son?" Master Splinter asked looking over at the plate that Don was still scrubbing vigorously.

"Uh… our dinner," Don huffed, scrubbing two more times before throwing the sponge in the sink, apparently giving up.

"I see," Splinter sighed. " I am guessing more take out?" He sounded resigned as he asked about the common fall back.

"Yep, so who's going to Casey?" Don asked in return, leaning against the counter.

Leonardo grabbed the phone, "Pizza or chinese?"

* * *

><p>Ooh…I like this story so far. Sorry I haven't gotten into the actual plot yet, but I am hoping that this will set the story up for one funny and hilarious and…well you'll see…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just found the title of the movie that I am basing my fanfic off of. It's called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forever. I am getting excited! yay!

I don't earn TMNT, and probably never will… but there is ALWAYS a chance.

* * *

><p>The door burst open with a bang, but the four turtles and one rat just turned to look at the commotion, unsurprised. Casey Jones was always like this when he came down to their place. He was always loud, always boisterous, always… totally crazy.<p>

Leo sighed, 'And now there is one more child to add to the family.'

Leonardo wasn't really incorrect either. Casey Jones, measuring in at 5' 9" with black hair down to his shoulders, was a 9 year-old kid stuck inside an adult human body. He was a strong man with vigilante tendencies and a strange love for any type of sport, his favorite being hockey. During his bad-guy fighting days he carried a golf bag around with him, filled with all types of sports equipment, and all used for beating a gangsters. He also wore a hockey mask to protect his identity("Not as if you had one," Raph would joke).

Raphael had met Casey when he was out trying to burn off some steam. When Raphael had seen how out of control Casey was, it reminded him of himself. So Raph had jumped into the fight and tried to kick some sense into the overboard vigilante. It ended in a mutual friendship and Casey induction into the Turtle's secret(that there were overgrown turtles in the sewers of New York).

"I brought pi-zza!" Casey yelled, sauntering over to the couch where the turtles were lounging. This was set only a few feet away from Donatello's science area. In front of them was a large multi-screened television set from which they watched a new karate movie that had come out.

"Oh! Look at our new pizza boy!" Raphael chuckled, standing up and stretching before grabbing an oily box from the human's hand.

"Ha Ha… so funny! If it wasn't for me, yous guys would be outta food!" Casey yelled, well not really yelled. This was just how Casey spoke, loud and proud.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph replied with a roll of his eyes.

Raphael was probably the closest to Casey. The two were so similar, both hot-headed and unable to stand by and watch a crime be committed. Oddly enough, even though they were both hot-headed, they rarely got heated up when they were around each other. They seemed to circumvent their feelings toward each other, stopping themselves and the other person from going into a frenzy.

"YAY! Pizza!" Mikey just about shrieked, jumping up from his position on the couch and running for the food that was waiting on the end table, where Casey had just set it.

Casey smirked at the orange turtle's antics. "Wow, Mikey, it's ain't goin' anywhere."

Raph relaxed as well. This was another weird quirk of Casey and Raph's relationship. Whenever Casey was not here, Raph would be yelling and ragging on the orange headed turtle. However, the moment Casey showed up, Raph was able to look at Mikey like he was the hyped up cousin, who ran around and wanted to play tag all the time. Annoying, but bearable.

"Yeah, come on Mikey, you're getting in the way, I can't see the screen with your huge shell in front of my face." Raph dropping onto the couch, passing the pizza box to Leo on his left.

Mikey moved out of Raph's view as he continued to rummage through the pizza boxes. "What the…no cheese!" MIkey whined.

Casey sat on the arm of the couch, grabbing a slice from one of the open boxes. "Hey, no complainin'. You're the one who burnt the pizza in da first place." Casey glanced at the TV screen before groaning. "Karate again! Why can't we watch somtin' more interestin' like football, or hockey."

"Wow, man, you would want to watch football? But it doesn't have any equipment for you to steal from," Raph said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it's a bunch of people runnin' into each other, and bein' allowed to hit eachother." Casey replied.

"Fine, we'll change to another channel," Don answered from the farthest left seat on the couch. "Is that alright with you, Master Splinter?" Donatello asked quickly already grabbing the remote.

"It is fine, Donatello," The old rat answered from Don's right. "The martial arts in this movie were not good anyway. Too many wires and acting…"

Don started to skim channels as the group broke into a cacophony of talking, each person seeming to have there own conversation.

"A sport nut like you would be…"

"Ah stuff it pizza face!"

"I noticed the wires at the jump kick."

"Agreed, my son."

"Hey, why is there no cheese pizza!"

"Why must you always yell, Mikey?"

"I don't understand where the movie karate comes from."

"Hey you guys, check this out!" Donatello yelled, pointing excitedly at the screen.

The group turned to look at the face of their favorite reporter, April O'Neill. The group cheered on recognition of their female friend. Her red hair shined in the street lights just as her green eyes shone with excitement as she interviewed a man about the crime levels. She was only a few inches shorter than Casey and was the only other person, other than enemies, to know of the Turtle secret.

Raph glanced up at his tall human friend, seeing him entranced by the TV screen. "Talkin' about April, how are things goin' between you two?" Raphael asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Casey glanced down at his green friend in surprise, before rolling his eyes as a smile slipped onto his face. "It's not _goin' anywhere_. I swear she tinks I'm some idiot she has ta take care of."

"You are some idiot she has to take care of…" Raphael replied, laughing at his own joke. Casey glared at him without menace. "Come on man! I'm tellin' you, if you just acted a little nicer to 'er, she'll like ya a lot better."

Casey sighed, "I've tried that, but when I started, she asked me if I was sick or somtin'."

"Yes!"Mikey interrupted apparently having been listening in on their conversation. "Does that mean _I _have a chance with her?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Raphael and Casey burst into laughter at the thought of the younger turtle having April as his girlfriend.

Mikey frowned at the two of them. "I was being serious," he said hurt by their laughter.

Raph gasped for breath from his laugh attack, "Dude, there is no way that she would go out with you!"

"Says you," Mikey grumbled, crossing his arms. Raph snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Well, Casey," Raphael said, ignoring his brother and turning back to the human, "You just gotta stick with it. She'll loosen up eventually."

Casey was about to reply when a crash happened in the kitchen. The four turtles were on their feet within seconds, and Casey was already reaching for his golf bag that he wasn't carrying.

"What was that?" Mikey whispered, pulling his nun-chucks out from his belt. Raphael copied Mickey's motion as Donatello grabbed his bow staff, that was on the side table, and Leonardo pulled out two katana off of his back. Donatello crept towards the noise, which seemed to be in the kitchen area. As the turtle approached the room, he heard some voices from inside.

"Totally _not _awesome, dude!"

"What happened?"

"Yeah, and where are we?"

"Here's an even better question. Do you smell pizza?"

Don slowly peeked in through the always open doorway. "What the shell?"

Four small turtle heads turned towards Donatello.

"Woah, dude! That guy looks like Donatello!" A small turtle wearing blue all but yelled.

"Yeah, but bigger!" The small turtle wearing red replied.

"What did you do Donny? Eat a super-size me meal?" The small turtle wearing orange asked. The four turtles burst into simultaneous laughter.

'That wasn't even funny…' Donatello thought disassociated from his logical mind.

"Donny, what's over there?" Leo softly murmured, coming up behind the large purple wearing turtle.

Don stepped out from behind the doorframe, signaling to the other large turtles that there wasn't a threat. "I have no idea," Donatello replied staring at the four small turtles that looked like miniature replicas of his brothers and himself.

* * *

><p>So I have updated again… now hopefully things will start to come a bit more quickly… until spring break is over… srry<p>

Hope you liked it!

R&R(ps I like critical flames)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so finally the pot will start moving. It is so hard to get the right amount of character development and plot movement.

These turtles might not be much like the 1980s version because I really haven't watched that version much…at all…ever. Anyways, so they will be a bit of my own series with small hints that they were based off of the 1980s version.

So I don't own the turtle series or anything…

* * *

><p>…20 minutes and a whole bunch of confusion later…<p>

"So let me get this straight," Raphael sighed, holding his aching head. "You're sayin' that _you_" Raph pointed at the four small turtles, who were now sitting on the couch, "are _us,_" Raph motioned to the other four larger turtles, who were surrounding the couch, "from a different galaxy…"

The four little turtles turned to look at each other. They looked like the other taller turtles, but were a little rounder in their body shape and in their muscle mass. The weapons they carried were also sort of weird; they looked small and almost toy like. Then there were the initialed belts. When Raphael had noticed this little accessory his self-esteem plummeted, and he wasn't even wearing the blasted things!

"Dimension, actually. " The small Donatello replied, after a small psychic discussion."If we were from a different galaxy, then we wouldn't be similar as you guys. In fact, it would be much more likely to be aliens."

"Yeah, and then we would be coming out of your stomach!" The little Mickey yelled, jumping off of the couch. "Then we would be like, 'Aughaugh!' and you guys would be all, 'Aaaaah!'" The turtle acted out these next few lines, making distorted facial expressions along with it.

Raph rubbed his temples as the other three small turtles burst out laughing, before jumping up to join the orange turtle in his weird pantomime. When Raph felt like he couldn't take the stupidity of it all any longer, he stood up and walked over to Casey, in hopes to find some more mature company (why he went to _Casey _for maturity, the world will never know). Casey grinned at the obvious discomfort on the turtle's face.

"It's like we gained four more Mickeys. Kill me now…" Raph growled under his breath. Casey just snickered.

"Ok, let's focus now," Leo barely stopped himself from growling, "You said that there was a portal of some sort…"

"Oh, the inter-dimensional portal that Splinter made?" The little Leo piped in happily.

"Shredder made it?" Leo whipped his head to look at the little blue turtle. "Why didn't you mention this _earlier!_"

The small turtles looked at the large Leo with a look of surprise, fear, and confusion. "You didn't ask about it before." The small Raph said slowly, as if calming down an animal.

"It's okay," Donatello murmured patting Leo's shoulder in the most comforting way he could. "So, the Shredder is still around in your universe?"

"Well, yeah!" the small Donatello replied, shrugging. "He sends his evil minions after April all the time. It's actually sorta annoying."

"Yeah. Especially when we have to stop his doom-day machine everyday," the little Mikey put in.

"Or when we have to kick the old metal-heads butt," the little Leo sighed.

"That stupid trashcan!"

"Dumb geezer."

"Ostentatious eccentric dodger."

An awkward pause filled the room after that particular insult, before the little Raph turned suddenly to face you. "Ostentatious: to show off wealth or other things in a gaudy fashion. This definition is for children to learn vocabulary while watching their favorite television show." He gives you a wide smile before turning back to his own universe.

The other three little turtles stayed calm and collected during this random break of the fourth wall, but the other larger turtles were having a hard time dealing with the little turtle talking to the air.

"Is he goin' crazy?" The large Mikey whispered to large Raph, who just shrugged in return.

Large Don checked large Leo's reaction to the insults that had been directed toward their greatest enemy. Of course, Leo looked confused, but beneath that was an intense calm that made Don shiver.

"Aren't you afraid of the Shredder?" Don hazarded, keeping an eye on Leo.

Little Raph scoffed at this. "What do you mean? Just throw a couple of trashcans at him and his cronies and his stupidity will finish him off!"

"Plus if he tried to do anything _really _evil," little Leo added, "we just go over to his Technodrome, where he's always at, and take care of it… again."

"Technodrome?" Leo wondered.

The large Don interrupted an obviously long answer. "Well what about you guys? Aren't you worried about getting home?"

The little Donatello shook his head as he smiled. "We would be if we didn't have the multi-dimensional jumper with us!" He explained. He then pulled a ridiculously large device from his belt, which should have been impossible since the belt was so thin on the turtle's stomach and no one had seen the device until that moment.

Don stared at the device incredulously. It was a long tube of silver with a luminescent multicolored disc at the end. There were little tentacle things attached to the middle of the disc which flopped around with blue glowing randomness.

"So you guys can go home whenever you want?" Large Raph asked, hope dawning in his eyes.

"And your Shredder can't follow you into this dimension," Large Leo murmured.

"Right!" The four little turtles answered in unison.

"_That _is the _trans-dimensional device_!" Large Don squawked, "It looks like some weird mutated _squid_!"

"Well, though it was so… nice meetin' you guys, how 'bout you head home 'fore your Splinter gets angry." Raph cheerfully suggested, completely ignoring Donatello.

The little turtles looked at him knowingly, before little Leo spoke up.

"It would be best if we left, we don't want to worry Master Splinter." He looked around the room a little mournfully. "It's a shame we couldn't get to know you guys better."

"Well you can come back anytime you like!" Mickey put in with a smile before he was smacked on the head by a irritated Raphael. "What?" Mickey yelped, rubbing his head. Raph just shook his head at the other turtle's stupidity.

"That would be cool!" The smaller Mickey crowed, a large smile crossing his face.

"Well maybe we'll come back in a few days," The small Donatello smiled. "If that's ok with you guys, of course."

Before Raph could yell out any argument, Casey covered his mouth, slinging his arm around his shelled shoulder.

The bigger Leo smiled benignly. "That would be nice. But you should go home, make sure everything is alright over there."

The four turtles got up and circled around the little Donatello who was holding the squid flashlight mix.

"Well some other day, right?" The small Raph murmured before reaching out to grab the device. The other two turtles followed suit giving the larger turtles a big smile.

Making sure all of his brother's had a strong hold, Donatello turned some knobs on the handle of the device. Then giving the large turtles a small wave he pressed the large button on the bottom of the stick. There was a flash of teal blue light.

All of the people in the room reached up trying to let their eyes readjust from the commotion when they heard a small "Uh oh."

Raph rubbed his eyes harshly twice before opening them and finally being able to see some of what was around him. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered staring at the little annoyances that he had thought he had gotten rid of.

"Captain, I think we have a problem." The little Mickey murmured staring at oddly familiar unfamiliar scenery.

* * *

><p>Wooh. That was obnoxiously long… I like that word, obnoxious. It has an x in it if you didn't notice.<p>

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment of a gripping tale of sex, drugs, and rock and roll… Just Kidding.

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but they can use my ideas if they want…

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to leave!" The large Raphael yelled, staring at the group of tiny turtles.<p>

"Well… yeah," The small Donatello murmured, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Raphael let out a growl, annoyed at the turtle's incompetence.

"Hey now, let's all just relax." The large Donatello said reasonably. Raphael grumbled into silence.

"What seems to be the problem?" Splinter asked, standing then using his cane to limp forward towards the group of small turtles.

The small Donatello frowned and looked at his contraption. "I don't know. It looks like there isn't anything broken on it. I just…" The turtle trailed off into silence looking upset.

"Well let's take a more in depth look at my work station. Maybe something was dislodged when you fell from your dimensional traveling," The large Donatello tried to soothe the little turtle's self-doubt.

As the two Donatello's walked over to the workstation, followed by Master Splinter, Mikey launched himself towards the small turtles. "So you guys are staying for longer?" He asked excited by the prospect of people who seemed to be on the same "wavelength" as he was.

However, his jubilation was met with a worried, small Leonardo. "This isn't something to be excited about. If we can't fix the device that we have already, we could be stuck here forever, and then who would be there to stop the Shredder's plans, even if they are stupid and implausible."

"And what about April?" the little Raphael murmured. "Without us she will be tormented daily by those mutant…things."

The large Mikey became somber for a moment, thinking their predicament over before walking over to the three turtles and slinging his arms around the two turtles on the end (Raphael and Leonardo). "Well if Donatello's on the case, there's nothing better you can do, right? So, let's just relax until there _is_ something we can do! Look I will show you around the place. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Mickey smiled widely, as he slowly pushed the three turtles away from the couch and towards the middle of the cavern.

Leonardo, Raphael and Casey looked on.

"It's amazing how Mickey can change the atmosphere of the room with just a few sentences, "Leonardo murmured to Raphael.

Raph rolled his eyes. "What the heck are you talkin' about. People are just so surprised by his _stupidity_ that they can't stay nervous."

Casey sighed. It seemed that Raphael was always harping on Mickey these days. Casey blamed it on the fact that they had finally found out Shredder's real face and defeated him and the Foot ninja clan. Now that the small red alien was out in the middle of space, the turtles no longer had any real imminent threat. Raph no longer got his daily "exercise" and was therefore taking it out on his brothers, the easiest one to pick on being Mickey.

Leonardo ignored Raphael derisive comment to watch as Mickey showed the small turtles around in the shortest way possible. He stood in the middle of the room and pointed at things yelling out the names of the places and what usually happened in it's vicinity, ("that's the gym, where we work out and kick stuff", etc.). Whenever a small turtle raised a question, Michelangelo would stumble over some semblance of an answer and continue without pause to whatever else he was talking about.

The one thing Mickey took time describing, however, were the bikes and skateboard that they owned. That was where his expertise lay. Than, he would get on the transport and show them every trick and piece of equipment he knew about it.

In the lab area, Big Donatello and Little Donatello were talking parts in the oddest of terms. The large turtle knew everything in terms of scientific equipment, where the small turtle understood things in description and action. So the conversation went like this:

The Large Donatello looked the device over carefully. "So what is this? Is it an energy converter, or maybe this is a coupler."

"Oh that!" The Little Donatello exclaimed, "That's the lighting doo-hickey, it goes off with the pulse of the instrument."

"Oh…so it carries energy around the sphere area to continuously create energy?"

"Yep, and than, when the light reaches the brightest it can, it shoots through this pipe-thingy and explodes through the wiggly thingies before going around whoever's touching it."

"Ah… The energy travels to its peak before entering the conductor area. Then it follows the path of conductors before reaching an end-point at these… oh what would you call them…"

Splinter looked on mildly amused.

Leonardo glanced back at Raphael, after making sure everyone was content in their own worlds, and realized that he had to find a distraction quickly before Raph blew a fuse over the little turtles whom Mickey had roped into learning how to bike, and skateboard, and any other tool he could put in their hands (they were really quick learners to). He was about to ask him for a sparring match when Casey beat him to the punch… literally.

Casey smacked Raph in the shoulder.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Raph yelped, staring at Casey like he had grown another head. Even when Casey was holding back he hit really hard.

Casey smirked, "What man? You weren't paying attention."

Raph frowned at him for a second before reaching out to swipe him in the head. Or at least tried to. Casey slipped out of range, just in time, taunting the turtle with a "_so close!_"

Leo smiled to himself knowing that he would not have to save anyone from being killed today. He walked over to the couch watching his surroundings calmly, making sure everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>1 hour later…<p>

"We did it!" The smaller Donatello crowed walking out from the little alcove. The Larger Don followed looking slightly annoyed, followed by the calm as ever Splinter.

Leo jumped to his feet from his meditating on the couch. As he walked towards the purple duo he heard a _Thud!_ to his right alerting him that Raph had once again pounded Casey to the floor. He heard the "Whoop"s behind him quiet also as Mickey's group heard the news and came to investigate.

"Well what was it?" Leo asked trying to keep his excitement just as contained as his sensei could.

"It was out of power…" The larger purple turtle replied morosely. "It took us an hour to figure out that the thing was out of batteries."

Leo smiled soothingly at the poor turtle before focusing again on the situation at hand. "Well what does that mean? Do we have to plug it in or something?"

The little turtle started shaking his head. "The reason we transported off of our world was because we had added a glowing disc to the side of the device, here." The small Donatello pointed at a grey dish that was on the side of the contraption. "This thing used to be bright neon blue."

"So now we have to find some kinda alien device?" Raph growled out. He was feeling better after beating Casey 15 to 14, but he didn't like the sound of a wild goose chase.

"So… this thing is blue and circley… right?" Michelangelo murmured, staring at the disc on the contraption.

"Yes, Mickey…" Donatello replied, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh…" Mickey reached into his belt pocket, pulling out a cylindrical blue disc. "So like this, right?"

All of the turtles and Master Splinter froze. (Casey was finally getting off the ground, so he had no clue what was going on.)

"Where did you find that!?" The Large Donatello yelped jumping forward and snatching the device away from the Little Donatello. He then pulled the dead disc off of the contraption so that they could look more closely at the similarities between the disc from the device and the disc in Large Mickey's hands.

"Well I saw it lying on the floor when I was hanging with the guys," Mickey explained, motioning towards the three little turtles who were looking on impressed.

"That was quite easy," Little Raphael murmured.

"Yeah, almost like…"

"Deus Ex Machina*." Little Leonardo finished for the Little Michelangelo.

Mickey beamed at the fact that he found the missing puzzle piece.

"So, this little thing goes on that device and these guys can go home?" Mickey clarified with Donatello, reaching for the device that he had.

"Yep!" Donatello smiled happily not realizing what Mickey was doing.

"That's awesome!" Mickey grabbed the device bringing the glowing "battery" to it's rightful place. "Here, dudes, I'll put it on for you!"

Donatello yelped a "NO!" grabbing the device. Leonardo sprung into action from the right, reaching out to grab the "battery". Raph swiftly made a grab at Mickey's arm that was holding the battery, hoping to stop whatever it was that Mickey was messing up. And that is why, when Mickey connected those two pieces together, he was not the only turtle to be sent off into the multiverse.

The four small turtles looked on in shock.

"Hey man… what jus' happened?" Casey asked staring at the space where the four large turtles had just vacated.

The small Leonardo looked up, his small face pinched in places. "We just lost our way home."

* * *

><p>*For you who does not know what that means, it literally means "God from the machine". I like to think of it as an author shortcut to stop long adventures or explanations. So like in Scooby Doo, when they unmask the villain and it turns out to be someone whom the audience never met, and never saw the ending coming. This also happened alot in some of the old Sherlock Holmes writing. Of course, I would never do that to you guys... .<p>

So here you go, after a long tiring wait… hope you liked.

R&R and I will think of typing another chapter… jk I will type another chapter… whether you _like it or not_.


	5. Chapter 5

So, since I don't have internet right now, I am going to write like mad… because my other form of entertainment has randomly disappeared. So be grateful! Jk.

Again I will say that I do not own the TMNT, but I would have so many great ideas for that show… I think…

* * *

><p>Raphael ripped Mikey's arm from the device. Donatello grabbed the tentacled object from Mikey's grasp. Leonardo snatched the battery…<p>

… now a sulky grey.

"What the-" Mikey murmured staring at his brothers and than at the surrounding scenery. It was not in their lair like it had been a second ago, but was now on the top of a building overlooking what seemed like their city, New York. "Uh… uh-oh."

"UH-oh! Is that all you can say in this situation?" Raphael yelled at the turtle, who was looking around at the rooftop area. "You mess up, yet again, and all you say is UH-OH!" Raph made a move to punch the younger turtle, but was stopped by Donatello.

"Hey, Hey! Stop that!" Don stepped between the two turtles, hoping that if Raph came towards him, he would be able to hold him off enough for Mikey to retreat far enough away.

"What! Now you're protectin' him, huh? Is that it?" Raph turned his sights on his new target.

"Raph." Leonardo's calm voice cut through the tension. "We can't fight right now. We don't know where we are, and we don't know if we are in a hostile environment, or what…"

Raph turned towards the blue masked ninja. "So what! You jus' expect me to calm down! To not get the guy whose got us in this mess!?"

Leo shook his head. "You can "get" him all you want… later, but now we have to focus on business. And I don't think we're alone. " Leo's eyes narrowed as he glanced to the right.

Raph paused, staring at his brother, "the Leader". He glanced back quickly at Michelangelo to make sure he heard the "get him later" part of that conversation before he slowly placed his hands on his hips, closer to his belt… and closer to his sais.

Donatello shifted his weight as well, balancing for a fight instead of a brawl. He only remembered now that his weapon was left at home leaning against his workbench. He tried to glance to where Leo had indicated without moving his head any more than he had to.

Mikey looked around easily, not even trying to act subtle about his interest in the areas around him. He had felt a bit uneasy when he had heard Leo give Raph permission to kick his ass, but he had a feeling that neither Don nor Leo, for that matter, would allow Raph to hurt him in any way.

When the rustling that had caught Leo's attention in the fist place continued like it hadn't notice the presence of the four turtles, Leo motioned for his brothers to stay put as he moved closer to the disturbance, which was a trashcan next to a door leading onto the roof. Why there was a trashcan on the roof, will probably never be explained.

When Leo was only a few paces away from the trashcan, he lunged forward grabbing the trashcan and revealing… a cat. Why there was a cat there, will probably never be explained.

The turtles relaxed at the sight of the creature. And that was why the attack from behind was so surprising.

Mikey huffed as his back received a strong kick that sent him tumbling forwards. He froze when he felt a cool metal on his neck.

Raph tripped over a stick and onto his face as he tried to move towards Mickey, and therefore towards the assailant. He felt a sharp pressure on the back of his neck, and decided to stay still instead of risk death.

Don whirled around towards Mickey's prone body only to receive an attack to the face with a nunchuk, as another assailant jumped over the person who had, and was, still attacking Mickey. The attacker landed straddling his shell before placing their foot on Don's head, forcing it to turn to the left.

Leo made a move towards the fray, but pivoted in a 180 just in time to stop a sai from cutting his face. He lunged backwards pulling his katana from his shell.

But when he saw the attacker he uncharacteristically paused before making a rebuttal. That small pause allowed the attacker's ally, who had knocked over Mickey, to bolt forward, pulling out a second katana in the process, and striking at Leonardo. Leo barely dodged the attack before he had to dodge again, this time from his first opponent who had a pair of sais. The two assailants prepped to attack again, but paused when they heard a soft voice say.

"Wait…these aren't foot ninja."

"Hell we're _not_," Raphael yelled from his highly disadvantaged position.

"We aren't. Really! We are just travelers passing through!" Donatello tried to explain as his head was twisted sideways oddly.

"Yeah!" Mikey said standing up. "We're travelers from another universe, and randomly ended up here!"

…

Don sighed into the silence while Raph growled out a "Mikey!" What was the likelihood of the attackers believing them now?

"We are telling the truth," Leonardo murmured. "Look for yourself. You must see the strange similarities between us and you."

Don blinked, confused. Leonardo was going with "the truth"? Usually he would try to calm the people down before trying to go with such a risky option. But despite Don's skepticism, the attacker who was forcing his head into the ground suddenly stepped away, allowing him to stand again. Don rubbed his face as he looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Next to Leonardo were four… turtles. They had the belts and the masks just like the four original turtles, but they didn't look like Leo at all. Their shells were oddly shaped into a slim oval look, the belts barely staying on. And their chests were not flat and straight like the original turtles they had lumps. They looked very… feminine.

Don stared at the four female versions of the original turtles in shock.

"So, Raech, what do you think?" The blue masked female addressed the red masked turtle next to her.

" I don't know Lea, I mean another universe?" The red masked replied looking carefully at Michelangelo.

"Well, it's not impossible, just improbable. I mean if in that other universe had the technology to cross universal rips, why shouldn't they," The purple masked girl responded glancing over at Don and Raph.

"Danny, that is just _weird_. I mean, like, wouldn't they, like, be aliens?" The orange masked turtle asked, putting one hand on her hip as the other hand gestured with flicks of her wrist.

"Well…" Don paused in his interruption of the four girls side conversation. They were now all staring at him where he was lying on the ground. It was very unnerving. "Um… it's not a different universe, but a different dimension." He finished off quickly, feeling extraordinarily awkward, especially since he hadn't stood up yet.

"That makes the appearance understandable," the blue female turtle, Lea, murmured.

"If you let us explain in more detail, perhaps we can help you understand us better," Leo remarked. "But, this is not the place to do so. If you guys are still looking for Foot Ninja I would rather we change the scenery."

Lea glanced at her sisters for consensus before nodding at Leo.

"But you try anything, and we will take you _out_," Raech warned him as his brothers readied to head out.

* * *

><p>They landed on the rooftop entrance to the girl's lair and already noticed a huge difference. The door was pink… bright, neon pink.<p>

"Uh, what happened to anonymity?" Don muttered to Ralph, tucking his head into his shoulder in hopes that it would keep the other girl turtles from hearing it. Leo would not be happy if Don ended "peace talks" because he was annoyed by the decor.

The girls walked into the abode and down the stairs showing even more differences, the most drastic being that the place looked very, _very_ clean and was nicely painted with a pleasing assortment of cute furniture in many bright colors. It starkly contrasted the original turtle's dingy abode, which was littered with pizza boxes, dust, and random unclean clothes all over grimy thrown-out furniture. The girls also did not have a huge multi-screened TV(and when Michelangelo noticed, he would not shut up about the subject) but instead had a modest TV with a generous amount of DVDs behind it.

There was still a spot that seemed to be like a lab area, as well as a closed off area that looked very like a dojo, and a small area that look like a kitchen. But there was also what looked like a manicure and pedicure station, a large amount of fashion magazines and a set of randomly placed bars along the edge of the room.

"Hold on, let me get Mistress Splinter," Lea disappeared through one of the side doors to look for their sensei.

The four originals grouped together in the middle of the room, awkwardly staring around at their surroundings, not sure what to do next. The three female turtles stood in a group not to far away, whispering to each other. It was obviously about the four male turtles since, the orange masked one always kept glancing "furtively" in their direction, and also that Raech was clearly staring at them. Danny was the only turtle that acted somewhat normal.

Leo glanced nervously at the door as he heard soft shuffling approach. The idea that Splinter might be different in this dimension had crossed his mind multiple times as he had jumped across rooftops following the girls, but the truth only truly hit him when he heard Lea say "Mistress Splinter". What if this woman Splinter was completely different from his own sensei? How should he react?

An old rat stepped into the room, her burgundy kimono barely touched the ground. She held herself erect and held her head proudly. Her face was a little slimmer than Master Splinter's was, her tail was a little longer, and perhaps her coat was a little cleaner, but other than that, it truly was a "Master" Splinter. Leo let out a slight sigh of relief, not realizing that he had been holding his breath for the whole time.

"Master… Hm, sorry, Mistress Splinter," Leo bowed. "My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He motioned to each brother in turn. "We have come from a different dimension through an accident."

Mistress Splinter inclined her head. "An accident?" Unlike Master Splinter's tenor voice, her voice was much higher, and a little reedy, but the tone was the same, the same calm relaxed, "everything will be all right, my sons," tone.

Leo nodded before beginning his explanation. It was succinct and to the point, but he didn't miss any important details that might better explain their situation. In other terms, it was the perfect speech.

Mistress Splinter nodded in understanding at the end. She then turned towards her own turtles. "Daughters, it seems these strangers need our help, and since they are your… "brothers" we will give everything we can to their cause. Is that understood Leandra, Rachel, Danniella, Michelle?"

Leandra smiled and murmured a 'yes sensei', already in agreement with her teaher. Rachel rolled her eyes before nodding, knowing there was no way she could say 'no' anyways. Danniella thought about the request before also nodding. Michelle, who was the orange masked turtle(if you couldn't guess), let out a long overdramatic sigh before muttering 'I guess'.

"Well, I do have a question," Lea murmured, her voice holding the characteristically calm voice that Leo almost always had. "You say that when you put the blue disc, which you think was a power source, with the device, you were automatically transported. Do you know why this happened?"

"Well, not quite," Don answered. "It seems that the device is always in an "on" state, so when we added enough power to it to work, it quickly jumped with us."

Lea nodded in understanding, but the other purple masked turtle frowned.

"Well, is there an on and off switch?" Danny asked looking curiously at the device.

"An on or off switch?" Don asked incredulously. "No way, that would be so… "

"Simple?" Danny finished.

Don blinked for a few seconds before grabbing the device and flipping it over all the while muttering "no that can't be right, this is an alien device from an unknown species, they couldn't have put something as simple as an on/off switch on their trans-dimensional jumper…"

"Ah." Don froze. Yep there it was, the on/off switch. He glanced up sheepishly. "Well, I only had like an hour to look it over. And I was looking for what was wrong with it…" He tried to explain.

Leo gave him a pitying smile before he told him to just make sure the device was off.

* * *

><p>So yeah, there you go, my first AU. It's really hard to get the "swing" of different characters that you make, especially Rachel. I wanted a tough girl and instead I just sorta got a bitch… oh well. Hoped you liked it.<p>

Sorry if you thought that Donatello was a little more stupid than he should be, but he has a lot to deal with right now!

R&R please, it gives me lots of love…


	6. Chapter 6

So, if you didn't guess I regained my internet, so that explains why I was so slow on my last chapter. I have bad work ethic… I'm working on it I swear!

And I am going to stop putting up disclaimers, cause if you didn't get it that I don't own the turtles by now… well… you are… uh…*trying not to say stupid*…right… anyways…

So back to the turtles and their epic adventure of epicness.

* * *

><p>They had been searching through the rooms for about an hour when Leo finally let out a sigh, signaling to the other two turtles that they were done. Raph sighed rubbing the back of his neck while Donatello stretched, reaching up and back trying to relax his back from the bent position he had been in for the last hour. The three turtles had searched the entire dojo area thoroughly after they had searched the common area.<p>

"We've searched well enough, we best go back to the others and see if they found anything…" Leo muttered, sighing in defeat. He was certain it was going to be just as easy to find this "battery" as it had been the first time.

"Can't believe Mikey decided to stay with the girls," Raph smirked, "Guess he's not as stupid as he looks." At the four female turtles insistence, Mikey had joined the girls in searching the kitchen, lab area, and the bedrooms.

"It's kind of disturbing though," Donatello sighed, shaking his head, "I mean, they are our female _counterparts_. So it almost feels like…"

"Oi, Brainiac! Shut up! You're making me feel sick with just insinuatin' somethin' like that!" Raph growled covering his earholes.

Leo grimaced as well. It wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about it as well, but to hear that thought out loud… That would just be sick. What type of person would think about those type of those things. Leo glanced around. Did he just hear something crack?*

The trio walked into the common area to hear a high-pitched giggles coming from the kitchen area.

"Mikey, you are just _too _funny!" They heard Michelle's high pitched voice yelp.

Walking into the kitchen they found Mikey sitting at a clean table apparently having finished some great joke. Leandra, Rachel and Danniella were sitting at the table, with a range of smiles on their faces. Lea was looking blissfully happy, Rachel was smirking, and crossing her arms, and Danniella was blushing as she smiled at the table. Michelle was standing in front of the stove cooking something that actually didn't smell burnt as she continuously grinned at the group at the table, especially Mikey.

"Well, I might be funny but I am not as amazingly skilled as you guys are," Mikey replied honestly.

"Oh your such a flirt," Leandra murmured rolling her eyes as she reached out and swatted his arm.

"No, I'm serious!" Mikey proclaimed, the smile leaving his face for an honest expression. "I mean Michelle here seems like an amazing cook! And Danniella is as smart, if not smarter, than Donny! And not to forget Rachel! She seems so fearless, taking on those cockroaches without even flinching! I could never do that!" The three girls blushed in turn at his praise.

Leandra glanced off to her right, "So what about me?"

"Oh! Hey everyone," Donatello interrupted awkwardly, trying to desperately forget how all the girls seem to be mooning over his little brother. "We just checked the rest of the rooms, and were wondering how you were faring.

Mikey looked up surprised but happily. "Well, we didn't find anything, but I suddenly got really hungry, so Michelle said that she would make lunch!" He all but yelled, smiling at his brothers.

Leo was staring into some middle distance as he felt the shock of seeing his… female counterpart react so… flirtatiously with his own brother. Donatello had decided that whoever came up with this situation was clinically insane because they had Mikey flirting with Michelle who was his own female counterpart, so basically he… was in love with himself… Don glanced around. Did he just hear something shatter?**

…

"Soooo…" Mikey began trying to fill the random silence that appeared. " Uh you guys didn't find anything? Not even a hint?"

Leo broke out of his alarm enough to respond an affirmitive.

"Well that's a shame!" Rachel smiled, "I guess you guys are just going to have to spend more time here!"

Mikey grinned as the other three male turtles grimaced.

"Ok! Pasta's done! Time to eat!" Michelle singed. It took a few moments for everyone to settle down into seats and grab plates and utensils, but once that was accomplished they sat there like a big awkward family.

"Should we get Master, I mean, Mistress Splinter?" Leo sputtered slightly.

"No, this is usually her meditation time," Leandra replied, dishing out the food. "We'll just leave some leftovers for her."

The eight turtles quickly started eating the homemade meal, which was very different from what the male turtles were used to. Pizza and Chinese takeout would never taste like this. Hey, it's not like they could walk into a supermarket whenever they liked!

"Uh," Donatello gained everyone's attention as he broke the eating silence. "I just realized this and was wondering, but how do you get groceries down here?" Donatello asked voicing the narrator's concerns…

"Oh, that. Casey usually does it for us," Rachel replied, putting her head into her hand.

"Casey! You have one here? What's he like? How did you meet him?" Raph murmured, looking up excitedly.

Rahel glanced at her male counterpart like he was partially crazy. "I met _her_ when I was blowing some steam off after Lea said something that really got to me. She was smacking some mugger around like he was a piece of paper. It was really pretty funny. And that's just her personality, hitting people around like they're nothing. She also has a wicked sense of humor." Rachel grinned at some memory.

"A girl!... A… GIRL! What is with all these GIRLS!" Raph lamented throwing his arms into the air.

"Well we don't only have girls, I mean there's Apollo. He's Casey's boyfriend. Really nice guy, helps us out a lot." Rachel explained.

"I'm gonna guess he runs a Antique store?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Michelle replied surprised. "He got it from his-"

"Grandfather?" Don supplied. Michelle gave a tentative nod.

"Wait… so everyone has basically had their gender swapped… right?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, Mikey, couldn't you figure dat out by now?" Raph growled, rolling his eyes.

"Well… what about…" Mikey paused glancing at Leo for a moment before saying softly. "The Shredder…"

"The Shredder?" Leandra snarled as Leo stiffened.

"Oh that bitch!" Raph spat out. "You wouldn't be able to tell by the way she acts, but biologically she's a woman. Insufferable whore!"

Uneasy silence followed as the girls glared at unseen enemies that had apparently created bases in the table top and walls as the boys tried to imagine the Shredder as a girl.

"Um… what has he… er she tried to do?" Raph finally asked.

Rachel eyes flicked to Raphael studying him before answering. "You know, tried to take over the world, rule it with an iron fist all the while trying to kill us…"

"Oh, good!" Raph being of the male persuasion and not thinking far enough ahead in the conversation.

"Good!? What's so _good_ about that!" Rachel exploded, jumping to her feet.

"Well I was 'fraid that the Shredder here would be… you know… a pansy or sumtin'." Raph replied walking into social blunder number two.

"Oh?!" Rachel replied, anger heating under her skin. "And why is that? You think we can't fight or somethin' like that? What, you think that because were 'girls'," She added the air quotes for emphasis as she stood up, "that we're not good, if not better than you!"

"Well you never know wit' all these girls around! You could be painting each other toenails for all I know!" Raph yelled back, jumping up from his chair. The anger in the air was infectious.

Don stood up and moved between the two resident hot heads, raising his hands in attempt of placation and a small amount of shielding. "Hold up you two. Let's just calm down."

"You chauvinist!"

"Sissy!"

"Children…"

Silence scythed into the air. Attention swept from the two red turtles over to the aged rat who had appeared in the door way of the kitchen. She stood head held proud like always, and in her bony paw was a glowing cube.

"That's the…" Don yelped.

"Yes, I found it in my workroom where I was meditating," Mistress Splinter explained, holding the cube for Don to see it better. The male turtles slowly gravitated towards the object like it was a planet.

"So dat means we can go home?" Raph asked, glancing to Don for confirmation.

"You guys are leaving already?" Michelle whined from the table. "But you just got here!"

"But we really should be getting back," Mikey murmured rubbing the back of his head. "I mean Master Splinter will be worried and the other little guys want to go home sometime soon too."

"AW! Mikey you are such a sweet heart!" Michelle yelled as she bolted across the small kitchen to hug Mikey.

"You should come back to visit us sometime!" Leandra chipped in. "We'll really miss you."

Daniella nodded with a beginnings of a smile, as Rachel grinned outright. Leo, Raph, and Don sighed in unison as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Just what made Mikey so popular?" Raph hissed to Don.

The turtles congregated in the living room. It had the weird feeling, like when you are seeing off distant relatives at an airport, no one knows really what to say, other than, "It was fun, I'll see you next time". The device was turned off at the express direction of basically everyone, and the embarrassment of Donatello.

After awkward goodbyes from Don, Leo and Raph, and some very excited and involved goodbyes from Mikey, the battery was placed into the used batteries position.

Leo turned towards Mistress Splinter and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of us. You have been very helpful to such strangers."

The old rat bowed in return. Then with all pleasantries filled, Don carefully flipped the switch.

The light flashed leaving the girls with an empty living room. After a second of silence, the girls sat down on the sofa to discuss the randomness of the day. For the boys, the bright flash led to a rapid feeling of weightlessness followed by what felt like an awkward landing.

Leo rubbed his eyes, to try to dispel the uncomfortable feeling of dull pain that came with the bright light. Then he looked around and sighed. "Where the hell are we?"

* * *

><p>In a world that looked like a cartoon version of a futuristic New York:<p>

"Krang! Where is the welder!?" A man yelled out, spinning around. But he accidently hit a hanging lamp, and his purple cape got caught on the corner of the table. He grumbled under his breath as he reached back to unhook the useless piece of cloth from the inanimate object as his hand throbbed.

He looked like many other cartoon villains, a giant silver chest plate with sparkling shoulder spikes. However he decided to go with the less taken fashion path, and was wearing a silver tunic that, thankfully, covered the spot below his waist and between his legs. He also had a helmet that was based off of a samurai helmet, with a face-mask based off of a ninja, that covered his nose and mouth. It was made out of metal and was actually "very uncomfortable". Oh, what the Shredder did to look the part.

"Stop yelling, you nitwit!" A shrill voice yelled back. "Uahh! You are disturbing the entire building!"

"Well… look whose annoying the building now, Krang!" The Shredder yelled back, crossing his spiked wrist guards in front of his body, being careful with the metal spikes. He had already scraped himself up more than enough with the stupid things.

"Uahh! You are being such a *Uahh!* child," Krang yelled, walking into the room. Or at least his robot walked into the room. Krang, the creature(who looked like a pink slug with eyes and a mouth) was situated inside a giant robot, whom was a large white man with red underpants and silver shoulder guards. For some reason the giant also had a pair of silver glasses.

"Shut up! Where's the welder!?" Shredder yelled once again even though his target was only a few feet away.

"If you don't remember *Uahh* Rock is using it to attach something to his bike…" Krang rolled his… her?... Its eyes.

The Shredder sighed at his minion's incompetence. "But no matter!" He yelled once more getting excited. "I have no need for that…device! I have this!" He pulled a huge random laser looking thing out of nowhere.

The door at the back of his room opened with a _Swoosh! _Shredder turned towards it in excitement, but froze. There in the doorway was a Foot soldier who froze at the sudden attention from his leader.

The Shredder glanced around the poor soldier apparently looking for something.

"Krang, was I unclear with my villainous introduction?" Shredder wondered aloud.

"No, *Uahh* you even showed your evil weapon quite skillfully…" Krang commented, also searching behind the lonely foot soldier.

"Then, where are the turtles?" Shredder asked pushing his lower lip out into a pout, which oddly enough could be seen through the metal mouth cover.

"Perhaps they missed their cue?" Krang suggested, also looking put out.

The Shredder let out a sigh. He hid his doomsday device cleared his throat and then yelled out, "NO MATTER! I HAVE THIS!" He pulled out his gun once again and waited.

…

The Shredder lowered his weapon. "Turtles?"

…

"What the- this is SO unprofessional!" The Shredder ranted. "I can end the world right now and they are no where to be seen!"

"But that's a good thing! *Uahh* Now your plans will go smoothly!" Krang interrupted, looking hopeful.

The Shredder paused. "No, I can't do that to the guys, I mean I bet they're just stuck in traffic! Look I'll wait for an hour and try again!" The Shredder nodded to himself, satisfied.

* * *

><p>This is not the 2004 Shredder!(if you didn't notice) He is solely based off of the 1980's version.<p>

*-I'm talking about how I kinda broke the fourth wall… :P

**-…and now the fourth walls shattered…

Ok, I am just going to come out and say this… You have no way of knowing when I will post, it might take me months, years even, but then I will continuously update for days in a row… I am just like that, sorry, but if you like my stories please stay with me! It might or might not be worth it…


End file.
